1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a spray bar for use in a printing press and, more particularly, to a spray bar that may be connected and disconnected from the press quickly, without the need for external tools through manual intervention at only one end thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the art to use spray bars for applying a dampening fluid to either a dampening roller or an ink roller of a printing press. The conventional spray bar, which mounts onto the printing press, houses solenoids, nozzles, wiring, plumbing, as well as other components. Additionally, mounting rods and upper and lower covers are attached to the spray bar. When attaching the spray bar to the press, the electrical and fluid connections must be made, and both the left and right hand clamps which hold the mounting rods to the press frame must be tightened. Typically, the hand clamps are split collar clamps having a locking nut. A typical double line newspaper press has a spray bar weighing in the range of approximately 65 to 70 pounds.
When servicing the conventional spray bar, other than changing a nozzle, the entire bar must be removed from the press. This involves disconnecting the electrical connections from the spray bar, disconnecting the fluid supply system from the spray bar, removing a drainage line from spray bar, unclamping both the left and right hand clamps, and simultaneously lifting both ends of the spray bar from the press. Accordingly, it is clear that conventional spray bars have traditionally suffered from several disadvantages.
In particular, removal and connection of the spray bar is unduly complicated. Manual disconnection of the electrical and fluid connections increases the downtime of the press. Similarly, that the left and right clamps must both be undone further adds to the downtime of the press. Lastly, because the mounting rods and upper and lower covers are permanently affixed to the spray bar, the spray bar is often particularly heavy, making removal difficult.
Efforts have been made to simplify the maintenance of the spray bar. These advancements include providing the spray bar with the fluid and electrical connections at one end for plugging into a mating receptacle positioned on the press frame. After making the fluid and electrical connections, the bar is secured in place with a screw located on the opposite end of the bar. While such a spray bar has reduced to the downtime due to the manual connection and disconnection of the fluid and electrical supplies, this bar also has several drawbacks.
Specifically, alignment of the mating portions of the fluid and electrical connections can be difficult. Also, the screw used to secure the bar in place is typically not locking or torque limiting. Therefore, the screw may loosen causing the spray bar to fall from the press. Additionally, the use of a screw at one end of the bar places undue torque on the spray bar, possibly resulting in bending of the bar. Similarly, the screw places undue torque on the press frame as well. Lastly, an external tool usually is required to tighten the screw.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a single point quick disconnect spray bar.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a single point quick disconnect spray bar that is easily connected and disconnected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a single point quick disconnect spray bar which is easily maintained.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a single point quick disconnect spray bar that is self aligning.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a single point quick disconnect spray bar that is secured to a press without the need for external tools.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a single point quick disconnect spray bar that is light in weight.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a single point quick disconnect spray that does not place undue torque on the bar or the press.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a single point quick disconnect spray bar that is secured to the press frame through manual intervention at only one end thereof.